


Hamilton Inktober Prompts!

by Doctor_Gaster



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, But it's Hamilton, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Inktober 2019, Lams is only for one prompt tho, M/M, Sorry to those shippers, Washingdad!, and everything in between, might add more characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Gaster/pseuds/Doctor_Gaster
Summary: Just like the title says! I attempt to write the prompts, and hopefully, Lin-Manuel won't mind. XD





	1. Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Oof. This first chapter kills me. What a way to start off this series, amirite? Also, my update schedule isn't really a schedule, it's more like sporadic hand movements, so don't expect regular updates! But, I am determined to see this series to the end, so 31 chapters before the first Saturday of November is my goal! Anyway, enjoy!

_Alexander Hamilton. _

The name seems like a curse now. I've been betrayed by my own husband.

Have I not risked everything to be with you?

My family's reputaions, our fortune, their respect? That's how much I love you, Alex, and you repay me by going off with another man's wife? Not only that, but you don't stop when I return, instead, you bounce between the two of us like we were merely possessions! How could you?

Then, you publicly declare your sin to the entire United States of America.

_The Reynolds Pamphlet._

_Have you read this?_

You've been in another women's bed, Alex. Have you no morals, no sense of decency? What example are you setting for our children? 

_Alexander Hamilton_

_Had a torrid affair_

_And he wrote it down right there_

_Highlights!_

Why would you do something like this? After what we've been through together? Why? You've taken my heart and shattered it into a million pieces. 

_The charge against me is a connection with one James Reynolds_

_For purposes of improper speculation._

_My real crime is an amorous connection with his wife_

_For a considerable time_

_With his knowing consent._

Did you think our love was a game, something to be toyed with for a short time, and the dropped when you saw something else shinier, more prettier, more desirable? It will take time for me to be able to even think about forgiving you. I just can't believe you would do something like this.

It's a betrayal.

Betrayal of the heart.


	2. Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letter from Jefferson to his wife, Martha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to do Alexander for this one again, but since he (sorta) made an appearance in the first, why not do Jefferson? Enjoy!

Dearest Martha,

I miss you.

I miss you so, so much.

You left a gaping hole in my chest where the essence of my soul used to be. You took it when you died, and I look forward to joining you, so that I may be whole again. I was only truly happy with you, my love. 

You made me swear not to marry again to preserve our marriage bed, and I haven't broken that promise, and I never will. 

Your absence is tearing at me, torturing me with thoughts that I don't this should be shared, even in this letter. 

Right from the day I first met you, I knew we had a long and prosperous future together. Our fates, our destinies, were intertwined.

I miss you, Martha.

I always will.

-Thomas Jefferson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it, and put some constructive criticism in the comments! 
> 
> Risu Magis Minus Loqui.


	3. Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander's thoughts on Legacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Alexander does make an appearance this time! Enjoy!

That one word is all I strive for.

_Legacy._

It's a goal that is so unreachable, yet so tantalizingly close. Everything I try to do is something that pulls me closer to the word.

_Legacy._

How can I be so close, yet so far away from accomplishing that one last task? The final touch, that one last masterstroke I would need, is to die.

That's how I cement my legacy.

_What is a legacy?_

But what of my family? Eliza, my dear wife whom I've hurt in an unthinkable way, but still stands by me, Phillip, my wonderful son who has grown up so fast, Angelica Hamilton, my little girl... they are all important.

_It's planting seeds in a garden you never get to see._

More important than a legacy? Than work?

But I do this job, I keep trying, struggling, for them. So they may have a name for themselves. I am nothing, but for my children, for the family, I will build up my name for them.

_Time's up_

I can help them along the way.

_Eyes up_

I was nothing, I am nothing. No money, no title, no parents. I was adrift in an ocean of poverty and living life one day at a time, never thinking that I would survive to be 20. 

Now I can see the future.

My future.

My children's future.

And help my kids have the best life I can give them.

_Wise up._

It's all for them.

I need to meet the goal.

Legacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it and didn't think it was too bad. :3. Maybe you'll right the other 51 of something! Don't give up! Stay determined!
> 
> Risu Magus Minus Loqui.


	4. Act I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY SOME WASHINGDAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm really super behind on all Inktober prompts because school is a terrible monster ><. I'll try to get stuff posted as soon as possible, but it'll be a struggle. BUT! Let it be known I will see this series finished! Anyways, enjoy this Washingdad fic, and if Alex and/or Washington seem a bit OOC, let me know so I can work on improving my trash!

"Alexander!" Washington called, his deep voice echoing through the long and dark hallway. "Alex, come here! I need your help with something."

The tall general strode through the hall, his eyes fixated on the warm, flickering orange glow spilling out into the corridor from the last door. _He should be responding, that light means he's been working since this morning... he never knows when to stop, does he..._

Reaching the door, he found it to be partially ajar. Somewhere deep in his brain, he found the silence to be a little worrisome. There were no customary scratching of a quill, no mumblings of an aide-de-camp hard at work and no rustlings of paper. It was completely silent. Either he was not there, or he had fallen ill again.

Now, feeling slightly concerned, Washington gently pushed the door open, giving a little wince at the loud creak it made. 

"Alexander, are you..." His question died on his lips when he saw what was inside.

The room was an absolute mess. It seemed as if a hurricane swept through the place, scattering papers, quills, and books throughout the room. The lantern was precariously placed on top of a stack of papers, making Washington grimace at the potential fire hazard. The whole floor was covered in papers in messy stacks, leaving just barely enough room to walk through the mess. More books were piled on a relatively small desk in the middle of the room, along with more papers and a plate of untouched food. Alexander was nowhere to be found.

But then, upon closer inspection, Washington spotted the hem of a dark green jacket behind a stack of books on the desk. Wading further in, Washington caught sight of Alexander fast asleep at his desk.

The overworked, sleep-deprived lieutenant looked so peaceful for once. All traces of stress on his face were gone, and he looked like a small child again.

Washington looked at his aide with, dare I say it, an expression of fondness. He didn't want to disturb his slumber, but he needed to get Alexander in a proper bed, or else he'll be even sorer in the morning.

Shuffling closer to Alexander, Washington placed a hand on his shoulder, startling the sleeping man awake.

"Wazzat?" Alexander jolted and sat up, blinking rapidly to try and get the room in focus. "Iz there somethin' goi'n on? Spys? A'other battle?"

"Alexander," Washington's voice was gentle as he withdrew his hand. "Nothing's wrong. You just fell asleep at your desk again."

At the sound of his commander's voice, Alex's eyes widened and his expression morphed into one of shame, shock, and embarrassment. He tried to stand up to fast, and he grew so dizzy he ha to sit right back down. "G-General," He stammered, a blush rising to face. "S-sorry for falling asleep while working, sir. It won't happen again." 

"It's okay, son." Washington soothed the self-conscious aide-de-camp. "I know you've been working yourself down to the bone."

Alexander lowered his head. "But I fell asleep on the job, sir. I should be demoted to Private or sent home at the very least." 

Washington opened his mouth to interject when the depressed soldier added, mostly to himself. "I don't even work that hard anyway..."

"Alex!" Washington admonished, gesturing for the lieutenant to stand with an incline of his head. "You work just as hard as I do on a daily basis, if not more! If anymore, you do deserve to take a break once in a while. it's not healthy for you not to sleep. Some days, I don't think you even eat!"

While the General was scolding Alexander on his poor habits, Alexander had stood and they both waded through the mess over to the door, and Washington gently pushed Alexander out of the room, doused the lamp, and closed the door behind him. Washington then ushered the slightly confused aide-de-camp down the hallway.

"S-sir, if I may ask," Alexander said hesitantly, partially dreading the answer. "Where are we going?"

Washington turned Dad mode up to full. "Son, you are going to my quarters where there is a proper bed, and you shall sleep and actually take care of yourself for once."

"But sir-" Alexander tried.

"No," Washington said firmly. "That's an order."

Alexander relented and they headed to Washington's HQ, where Alexander finally got a good night's rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!   
Risu Magus Minus Loqui.


	5. Loveable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awwww it be Philip and Eliza fluff! Phillip iz a little trouble maker! :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-Da! Another chapter on the same day! This one's pretty short cuz I was rushing to get this done... But, hopefuly you will think it's okay! Enjoy!

"Philip Hamilton!" Eliza called from the kitchen, a hint of exasperation in his voice. "Come here this instant!"

Upstairs in his playroom, the 5-year-old Phillip set down the train he was making repeatedly crash into a wall with and shuffled downstairs. He could be heard giggling as he padded down the hallways in his stockings. The child slid into the kitchen, almost slipping on the tiled floor. "Yes mum?" he asked once he righted himself.

"Phillip, did you switch the sugar for salt again?" Eliza asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Philip's eyes widened and he shrunk down. "Uh... no?" He lied terribly.

Eliza sigh and bent down to swoop him off the floor "Philip, you've got to stop playing pranks on your family! The pastries I was making were ruined because they were too salty!"

Phillip's face fell and he started to sniff. "I ruin all Mommy's food?"

Eliza squeezed her son tightly in a hug. "Not at all, dear. You just made one taste funny."

"Yay!" Philip grinned, cheered up at the reassurance that he didn't spoil his Mum's food. 

The young woman adopted a sly smirk. "Phillip, the only time you can switch the salt and sugar again is when you're Aunts come over, okay?"

"'Kay!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE I love this fic! Thanks for reading!  
Risu Magus Minis Loqui!


	6. Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Washingdad fic, but it's darker :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAA sorry this is so late guys! I'm mentally smacking myself upside the head. I meant to get out a chapter Saturday, but homework mixed with a healthy dose of procrastination stopped me ><. However, I should be able to get at least three chapters uploaded today, so there's that promise! Anyway, hope you enjoy!

In my dream, there is only glass. Just four glass walls surrounding me on all sides. 

Through one, I see a lush green plain, full of wildflowers in different colors, waving in a breeze. Blue, purple, yellow and red all blended together to form a swirling portrait of dancing shapes. 

Through another wall, I see a sadder sight. A war-torn battlefield with dead bodies strewn across the muddy field fills up the whole space with a bloodstained sky as its background. Other soldiers are climbing over those bodies as if they're not even there. I can taste the heavy tang of gunpowder and smell the thick blood in the air, tainting the Earth with its polluted handprint.

Shaking my head to clear those cloudy thoughts, I turn towards another glass wall and see Alexander's family, and the man himself. Eliza, his lovely wife, and his children Phillip and Angelica, and another baby swaddled in a blanket. Alexander had his arm around his wife, and his kids were sitting around him, looking up at him with adoring eyes, listening with rapt attention as he told them a story. Eliza had the baby in her arms, and I could spot a tiny hand poking out from the blue cloth the baby was wrapped around in. It seemed as if it was waving at me, so in response, I lifted my own hand and waved back. I feel a surge of pride and affection for the young man I see as a son, and for the family he had worked so hard to protect.

In the last glass wall, I see myself. George Washington. Except, I look different than I do now. I look...younger, more alive. I looked exactly as I did before the start of the French and Indian War. My eyes are full of hope, only a hint of the shadows that I would carry with me later in life. 

Then, I wonder. _How can I see things from different times? Is this really a dream? Am I... am I dead?_

_I can't be dead._

_I had so much work to do! Plenty to do, plenty to see, plenty to experience and plenty to pass on. I needed more time, I needed to... to..._

_I want to see Alex as he is now. I miss that boy. _

_Headstrong._

_Stubborn._

_Impatient._

_He reminds me of when I was his age._

_I am sorry for not being there for you, Alex. _


	7. Role Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King George and George Washington are swapped!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOO another chapter on the same day! I really really like this chapter, It's one of my favs! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!

King George Washington was not amused. The British Parlament had met up earlier that day to debate about whether or not they should keep trying to stamp down the rebellion in the colonies. It has been three years already, and the upper class of British society was tired of the war sucking up all the money.

The King was in favor of regaining control of the rebellious colonies. He sees it as a personal defeat if they actually manage to break free of British rule. he won't be known for the wonderous changes he made in the educational system or the art industry. He'll go down in history as the King who lost the colonies.

That can never happen.

Not on his watch.

Commander George King was satisfied for the first time since this war started. His troops have returned to their fall encampment after winning the first Battle of Saratoga, which might actually convince the French to fully enter the war on the Patriot side. They'll have to arrange for translators and rearrange the army to accept the flow of French soldiers, on top of planning another assault on British troops. 

But that's going to happen later. Now it's time for a little celebration to boost the morale of the soldiers. The General had given permission for the troops to rest and recuperate instead of moving the whole encampment North as originally planned. 

Tomorrow, however, brings new challenges.

But George King knew that his troops, his army, his men, were prepared for anything and everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I guess this really wasn't a storytelling chapter, but I hope you liked it! Also, let me know in the comments if you want to see this in an actual series! It might take a bit to get started, but I should be able to make it happen if you guys want to see something like that. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Risu Magus Minus Loqui!


	8. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander and Eliza meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my interpretation of the events in helpless, and what goes through Alex and Eliza’s minds as they meet eyes. Enjoy!

In a world of myth and magic, two future husband and wife meet eyes.

Eliza feels as though the rest of the room faded away, and all that was left is just him standing on the other side of the large and crowded ballroom. Her dark brown eyes meet his in a clash of brown and blue-violet. She was completely mesmerized when he gave her a shy and hesitant smile. Eliza knee that he was intertwined with her future, whatever role he might play. 

Alexander looked at the woman across the room and was enraptured by her beauty. As they locked eyes, he could feel a spark of magic spark to life within him. His heart flipped when she gave him a small smile in return to his. He knew that she was the one. He just knew it.

She just knew it.


	9. Crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crossover between Marvel and Hamilton! A bomb goes off when our favorite Secretary of Treasury is on his way to work, and an angel in red and gold swoops down to rescue him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody. I’m not dead I swear. I’ve just been really out of it for the past few weeks. I’m pretty behind on both Inktober prompts, and a healthy mixture of school, writer's block, and an unmentionable thing has been hindering me from updating. But I will see this series finished, even if it’s the last thing I do. I’m filled with Determination. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this crossover! I believe the world needs more of these.

Alexander Hamilton was having a relatively nice start to his day. He managed to wake up early enough to sit down and have a nice breakfast with his family, instead of skipping the meal entirely and rocketing out the door, like how most days are.

After kissing Eliza goodbye, and hugging his children, he nabbed his briefcase and coat from their places next to the door and headed out into the busy street. He decided to take the subway today, instead of calling a taxi and telling the cabbie to book it towards New Jersey.

He had an appointment with a lawyer on Wall Street today that was scheduled for 11 that morning. Looking down at his rather beat up watch, he saw that he had plenty of time to spare before the meeting was supposed to take place. 

After waving hello to a couple of street vendors that he knew back before he rose to the occasion when Washington offered him a job at his law firm, he turned onto the bustling street full of men and women in sharply pressed suits. He paused, letting the swarm of people move around him. It was at times like these where he felt the smallest. He's just a small pebble in the flowing river of Time. His actions, however momentous they might seem to him or some of his close friends and family, may not matter in the grand scheme of things. He might be forgotten, just like the heroes of a dusty novel on the shelf of an abandoned library. 

That's what scares him the most.

He shook off those thoughts. Those are reserved for later. Right now, he has a job to do. He glanced up at the crosswalk to see if it was green, saw that it was, and began his journey forwards. He could smell the rich, deep aroma of coffee wafting from a nearby Starbucks. He was patting his pockets for his wallet when his world exploded. 

He felt himself fly through the air, sailing over the street to land facedown in the middle of a parked car. He laid there, stunned, for a few seconds. He couldn't feel anything for a blissful minute. Then blinding pain struck him so hard his vision swam in and out, spots that looked like small fireworks dancing in and out of his line of sight.

He agonizingly rolled over on his back and looked down to where he thought the pain was originating from and saw through blurry eyes that a jagged piece of glass was sticking out of his chest. He lifted a shaky hand and tried to pull the piece out, but somehow managed to make in get lodged in further, resulting in a harsh scream ripping itself out of his throat. His hand dropped to the wound as he tried to take a breath, but blood came spilling out of his mouth instead, running down the side of his face like a small stream and getting mixed with his hair. He choked, shudders wracking his body, making the twisted metal of the car groan in protest. 

He coughed, every movement sending ripping waves of torturous pain lancing through his body. He tried to stay alert through the hazy of pain in case he never woke up, but with every passing second, he could feel the fibers of his consciousness that were attaching him to this earth start to fray and disappear.

_Everything's going..._

_Dark..._

_Darker..._

Then, he spots a red and gold speck rocketing closer.

_Ah, there are the angels, coming to take me from this cursed world in chains... Eliza, Phillip... I'm so sorry for not being able to do more..._

"Cap, I've got another wounded over here." A robotic voice drifted down from above. "He looks like he's at the end of his rope... you can take care of those mercenaries while I jet this guy over to the hospital?"

Alexander coughed once more, blood spilling out in rivulets down his mouth once again, pooling from his head. He drew a shallow breath and his right hand, which was resting next to the wound, involuntarily twitched as he registered blood bubbling up from the hole.

Iron man's boots made a loud thud when he landed next to Alexander's perch in the car, and he started to scan the wounded man. "Hello, sir. I'm afraid a wrecked car isn't a really good place for a nap."

Anybody who knew Tony Stark personally knew that his sarcastic and oftentimes dark humor was his way to cope with certain... situations, especially those that involve many injured people. It usually put them at ease and made them more trustworthy and easier to handle. And he likes making jokes. 

The corner's of Alexander's mouth twitched upward.

"Though, I guess you're pretty tired." The hero grinned at his own pun from inside his helmet. Then he turned serious as the results of the san pinged inside his helmet. "Oof, that's just a little concerning..."

The shard of glass had pierced one of Alexander's lungs, causing a whole ton of internal bleeding in addition to a serious concussion and a ruptured eardrum. _By all that's holy... this man is one hell of a lucky guy..._

Tony knew better than to remove the glass shard. That was the only thing keeping the wounded man alive by putting pressure onto the wound. It was lucky that Alexander didn't remove it, or he would've surely bled to death.

"Okay sir, I'm going to have to move you away from this inadequate bed. You seem like the type of guy that has a decent amount of knowledge, so I'm going to tell you what's going to happen in these next few moments." Tony filled the space with mindless chatter to get Alexander's focus off of his wound and on him. "I'm going to put some temporary wound stitching fluid on this nasty cut ya got here after I remove this even nastier piece of glass so I won't see you drip blood all over the city as I transport you to the nearest hospital, okay?"

Alexander had just enough strength to give a weak nod.

"All right," Tony kneeled in front of Alexander and wrapped his gauntleted fist around the glass shard. "You ready? One..."

Alexander had no time to brace himself for the pain as Tony ripped to shard out of his body. Another scream tore through his throat and he heard a dull ringing noise fill his head with white noise.

Tony winced at the amount of blood gushing out of the open wound. He quickly tossed the glass bit aside and placed his gauntlet over the deep cut. A light blue fluid shot out of the palm, coating the wound and staunching the bleeding, turning the rapidly hardening fluid a dark crimson. Tony then scooped up Alexander as gently as possible and fired up his boot jets. "F.R.I.D.A.Y, set a course for the nearest hospital. Double time it."

"On it, boss." The motherly female-voiced replied, causing a transparent map to appear inside Tony's helmet. 

That was the moment Alexander finally chose to give in to the crushing darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all you patient people out there who actually waited for me to post this! I hope you enjoyed this little thingy, and I will hopefully get the next chapter up by tomorrow!
> 
> Shameless Ad:
> 
> YOU GUYS HAVE TO GO CHECK OUT A HESIT WITH MARKIPLER IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY!! IT'S A SUPER GIANT CHOOSE YOUR OWN ADVENTURE WITH 31 ENDINGS!!! 
> 
> Let me know in the comments which ending you got first! I got the 31st, which drove me absolutely insane. XD


	10. Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little screenplay thing with Phillip and Eliza. This is based off of an Undertale comic dub I saw while binge watching Youtube XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I can keep promises! Amazing. Sorry this was so short and hope you enjoy!

**Philip:** *skips into the kitchen* Mom! Mom!

**Eliza:** *turns away from her stew and wipes her hands on her apron* Yes dear? Is everything alright?

**Phillip**: *nods* Uh huh, everything's great! But I have a question.

**Eliza**: *intrigue 100* Okay, *smiles at Phillip* What is it?

**Philip**: *inHALE* *rapidly* Mom can I please please please try on one of your dresses? *puppy eyes* Please?

**Eliza**: *Undertale heart shattering noise* ...

**Phillip**: Pleeeeease?

**Eliza**: *sweats* O-of course, dear. I have one that is unisex.

**Phillip**: *cheers* Yaaaaaayyyyy!

**Eliza**: *aside* They're really not, but I not want to see him dissapointed... 


	11. Colorful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Alexander and Phillip fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, another short one... sorry bout that. I can't seem to find the time to actually sit down and write something that is long... >< Anyways, I hope you enjoy this little thingy!

"Dad! DAD!" My son's voice grew louder as he thundered closer to my office. "DAD COME OUTSIDE AND LOOOOK!!"

I looked up as he burst into the room, wearing only a pair of pants, a white shirt and a pair of black stockings. _Hm, I suppose Eliza dragged him over to meet her friends... poor Phillip. "_What is it, son? Is everything alright?" I asked, rising out of my chair.

"NOO DAD!" He grinned widely, running around to my side of the desk and launching himself in my arms. "THERE'S A RAINBOW!"

"Oh! I exclaimed, surprised at how heavy he'd gotten. "Well then, let's go look at it!" 

Carrying a cheering Phillip down the stairs and out the front door proved to be a quick task, and soon we were standing outside on the front porch, staring up in wonder at the colorful rainbow.

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS. Legit, the Reyolds Pamphlet came on right as I was finishing typing up this story. *spook* Anyway, hope you liked it, and the next chapter should be up soon! Thanks for reading!  
Risu Magis Minus Loqui.


End file.
